Safe and sound
by regulartimerush
Summary: Ritsu a puesto su propia vida en peligro por salvar a su hermano del gran peligro que representa ser un tributo en los juegos del hambre, pero sin duda alguna algo que tiene planeado Ritsu es salir de hay con vida.


_Safe & Sound_

_Prologo:_

-El corazón de aquel muchacho latía & latía sin detenerse ni un segundo, la adrenalina, la ira, la furia corría por sus venas al ver a la única persona en que en verdad había confiado padecer frente a sus ojos. Ahora su mente se preguntaba, porqué tenían que ser ellos quienes revivieran el dolor de sus ante pasados en un estúpido concurso, que tenia de divertido ver morir a gente inocente.

_-Prometo que ganare este maldito concurso_.-Gritó ante las cámaras dejando atónitos a todos & cada uno de los espectadores-._Ganare este maldito concurso por ti, por mi madre, por mi hermano, por mi pueblo…_-Dicho esto el castaño se levantó del suelo-._Así tenga que matar a alguien lo hare_.-Finalmente su discurso culmino & el castaño de tan solo diecisiete años de edad sigo su camino con la frente en alto, ser parque de aquellos juegos era según llamaban la realeza _'Un gran honor'_. Una escurridiza carcajada salió de sus labios-._Honor, Si claro_.-Sus pies dolían, tenía unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, gracias a la gran falta de sueño, su estómago dolía no había comido nada desde ayer, Su voz estaba ronca & finalmente sus verdes ojos estaban más rojos que un tomate. Se sentó un minuto para recordar aquel desgarrador momento, en el que era hora hacerse presente como un verdadero hermano mayor & salvar a su pequeño hermano de tan solo doce años.

Sus ojos brillaron al recordar a su pequeña pero a la vez unida familia.-_Estaba vez no tendré compasión, esta vez conocerán al verdadero Ritsu Onodera_.-Afirmo para el mismo, su plan?, Matar, matar a todo el mundo que se interponga en su camino.-_Qué así sea._

Las semanas pasaban lentamente, cada día había más dolor en la vida del pequeño e ingenuo castaño, Onoderna-kun, cada día había más sangre derramada más inocentes personas que perdían sus vidas. Más corazones rotos.

_-"En los juegos del hambre, no hay piedad este año_".-Comentaba sonriente una presentadora, _"baka"_ logro susurra el castaño, el cual había mejorado bastante sus habilidades de caza, pesca & acrobacias, sin duda alguna el pequeño e inocente Onodera Ritsu, había desaparecido, todo lo que veía en aquel odioso bosque era venganza, una venganza que se serviría completamente caliente.

Ritsu chasqueo sus dedos, que tal un pequeño susto a aquella odiosa mujer?, por qué no?, sería bastante divertido verla temerosa. Después de todo este no era el lugar para una mujer como ella no es así?.

El castaño logro ponerse de pie, en aquella rama de un árbol, en la cual reposaba. Tomo su arco & flecha & disparo una justo a su lado. La expresión fingida de aquella mujer se desvaneció por completo, su rostro ahora expresaba terror, pánico….

_-Este no es lugar para idiotas como tu.-_Comento sonriente el castaño-.

_-Oh pero si es nuestro querido Ritsu Onodera, del distrito doce_.-El rostro de la mujer cambio a un rostro lleno de odio, nadie podía culparla, Ritsu le había dado un buen susto-.

_-Idiotas_.-Susurro & comenzó a caminar por aquel horrible bosque, hasta dar con una persona que traía miles de recuerdos a su mente-._Takano_.-Susurro aquel chiquillo le había regalado un trozo de Pan, cuando su familia moría de hambre, Ritsu aún era demasiado joven para salir a cazar, su padre había muerto gracias a un accidente en la mina en la cual laboraba día a día. Algunas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, al recordar lo tan mal que estaba su madre, había entrado en un estado depresivo, no hablaba, no comía, solo dormía & se quedaba en silencio todo el día. Esa época fue más difícil de lo que parece…

_-Tu puedes Ritsu_.-Susurraron sus únicos verdaderos amigos, & compañeros de caza en el distrito doce, Chiaki Yoshino & Kisa Shouta, ambos habían prometido cuidar de su familia, así les costase su propia vida-.

Por otro lado en alguna parte del distrito doce lágrimas caían día & noche sin parar su pequeño hermano no había hallado las palabras adecuadas para agradecerle, darle una oportunidad más para vivir. Sabía perfectamente que nadie se entregaría como tributo para concursar en los Juegos del hambre, nadie perdería su vida de una forma tan lenta, fácil & dolorosa como esa.

* * *

Mi primer fic sobre un anime no mentiré fue más difícil de lo que pensé.

En fin eh aquí un pequeño prologo de mi nuevo fic :3, un adaptación de uno de mis libros & películas favoritas, _"Los juegos del hambre"._

Verdaderamente el libro es simplemente adictivo & quería adaptar una obra literaria _(para mi lo es)_ como esta a uno de mis fics.

Espero les guste!:3


End file.
